The Lego Ninjago Movie 2
by Warrior Dragon Critic
Summary: Everything is in peace after Lloyd saving Ninjago! But now a new supernatural threat has been Unleashed by a Serpentine Master named Pythor! He has Unleashed The Overlord & his 2 armies The Stone Army and his Robot Nindroids! It's up Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Jay, Nya & Cole to save Ninjago!


_**A Lego Ninjago Sequel Fanfiction**_

 _ **Jackie Chan Narration Scene**_

Many years ago in the city of Ninjago, there was a Monster! A monster so vicious, Even Meowthrwa can't handle. It once destroyed all of Ninjago! It released many evil armies! No one in Ninjago was brave enough to go up against this monster until one night a young Master named Wang! He was the first Spinjitzu Master, the father of Sensei Wu & Garmadon. He challenged this monster to a battle! The Monster sent all his armies to fight Wang but Wang used his powers to fight of the armies & banished them to The Tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master where he first learned Spinjitzu! But the Monster then went out and started to fight him himself. Wang was almost killed by the Monster & became weak very easily. But Wang was able to unlock elements of future masters of Spinjitzu! He used those powers & managed to trap the Overlord along with the others but that also caused a great tragic death for Wang and now Ninjago has been safe since then and hopefully no one will unleash these armies.

 _ **Present Day (Fight scene going on right now with the Serpentine)**_

Jay: Ya know The Serpentine are the only army we fight! I'd like to fight more armies!

Nya: Thats So Ninja Jay!

Jay: Thanks

Snake Warrior: Our Master will unleash a great monster on Ninjago someday!

Lloyd: Yeah right!

Kai: Guys, I think their Master Pythor is right up on top of that new Dojo Training that our friend Dareth is setting up!

Zane: One of his snake Warriors is talking to him!

Scales: Will we use the catapults on the Ninja?

Pythor: Not yet but one of my Warriors has told them about me unleashing a great monster! I know exactly what that's about!

Cole: I think he's using his catapults!

Kai: Watch out!

Pythor: Hahaha!

Lloyd: Wait a minute guy's I think a cool plan! Kai your gonna have to use your fire!

Kai: Alright dude!

Zane: You must go up against Pythor & use your fire against his catapults!

Kai: Getting ready! I got you now Pythor!

Pythor: Hi ya!

Kai: Fa fa flango!

Pythor: My catapults! What have you done to my hard worked catapults?

Kai: I burned them!

Pythor: You!

Snake warrior: Oww!

Pythor: I have my own weapon!

Kai: Oh! Ow, that hurt!

Pythor: No need to be getting used to winning Ninja! Soon I will come back with a monster that will destroy all of Ninjago!

Lloyd: We already beat the Great Devourer, we can defeat anything you put out Pythor!

Pythor: But this monster may have destroyed the city before!

Lloyd: _**gasps in shock!**_

Kai: Oh no

The other Ninja: _**gulping**_

Pythor: Have a jolly good day everyone!

Snake warrior: How are you gonna get to the Tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master sir?

Pythor: I just need to find The map & I think I know exactly how to get it!

Kai: Do you guys know who he's gonna unleash?

Zane: The Overlord & his 2 armies The Stone Army & His Nindroid's

Nya: I'm actually pretty scared we can't fight that creature! He's too strong

Cole: We'd die not even a minute if we started fighting him!

Nya: Didn't he like made people his slaves?

Lloyd: He did, helping him for his cause!

Jay: I hope Wu & Garmadon can help!

Lloyd: Thank god Garmadon is finally back to normal now!

Garmadon: Lloyd? Son!

Lloyd: Dad! How you doing?

Garmadon: Great & you?

Lloyd: I'm fine, Dad I have to tell you something? Pythor says he's going to unleash The Overlord! What are we gonna do?

Garmadon: He needs The map to the my father's Tomb. Luckily Your uncle has it hidden safely in the Destiny's Bounty.

Wu: Hello Lloyd!

Garmadon: Brother, Lloyd just told Pythor could be unleashing the Overlord!

Wu: Oh don't worry Lloyd, he won't! He'd have to have the map to the Tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master, Luckily I have it in a safe place!

Lloyd: I'm still worried cuz I mean Pythor was serious back then!

Garmadon: Don't worry Lloyd Overlord is dead!

Nya: Well he was banished!

Garmadon: I didn't even know you guys were here, how's things?

Cole: Good thanks, how's Koko?

Garmadon: she's doing good, thanks for asking, she's just training the others

Kai: Cool!

Wu: Lloyd, Pythor will have to face me & your father if he wants the Overlord to come back. It'll be safe don't worry

Lloyd: I hope so, I don't want Ninjago to have a MASSIVE battle like 100 years ago!

Pythor: Scales?

Scales: Yes Master!

Pythor: Tommorow night, we attack the Ninjas home and hopefully get the map!

Scales: I know just the trick!

Lloyd: Hey mom

Koko: Lloyd! I haven't seen you in a while!

Lloyd: Yeah I know, I've been super busy fighting The Serpentine now Pythor just threatened us that he'll unleash the Overlord!

Koko: Don't worry kiddo, Uncle Wu has it up safe!

Lloyd: I hope so!

Nya: C'mon, work PC, work! YES! Finally!

Jay: Hey Nya, what game are you playing?

Nya: I'm playing the TV show Videogame about us Jay!

Jay: Awesome! Can I join?

Nya: Of course! C'mon in!

Jay: This is fantastic! I look so much younger!

Nya: I look more of a child there honestly!

Cole: Are you sure doing this is a good idea?

Zane: It'll do no harm I'm good at music!

Cole: Okay! _**Plays music**_

Zane: Y Y Y Y!

Kai: Inner Peace! Inner Peace!

Wu: You seem to be doing well at meditation!

Kai: I wanna try help Lloyd get over being worried about the Overlord!

Dareth: Did someone say The Overlord?

Kai: Yep!

Dareth: Hi ya! That Monster will pay me $500 that'd be lovely!

Kai: Master Wu, do you really have it up safe!

Wu: I do don't worry.

Pythor: I'm not just gonna steal it, I need to fight Wu first!

Scales: What about Garmadon?

Pythor: He does be with the others, Wu at least has a decent bed room here!

Wu: _**Wakes up!**_ I sense Pythor! Hi ya!

Pythor: Master Wu!

Wu: Pythor, you will never get the map to the Tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master!

Pythor: I already have!

Wu: How did you?

Scales: I have to ability to see everything in Ninjago Wu!

Lloyd: Pythor?

Wu: Let's have a fight!

Pythor: Scales take the map! I've got a fight to do!

 _ **Fight starts between Master Wu & Pythor **_

Lloyd: Master Wu!

Wu: Lloyd behind you!

Lloyd: What do you think you guys are doing?

Scales: Now me & Master Pythor have the map to the Tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master!

Lloyd: Oh no! **Kicks**

Wu: Ow!

Pythor: Now time for me to stab you! Don't worry it won't be that painful! Haha!

Lloyd: No!

Pythor: Hahaha! Too late

Lloyd: Wu! No! He's actually dead! 😭

Garmadon: Brother?

Kai: Master Wu!

Pythor: You may think twice before fighting us Serpentine! Now we shall unleash the Overlord! Hahaha

Garmadon: No!

Jay: He actually has the power to unleash him!

Cole: Now Master Wu is dead!

Zane: There's no way to bring him back to life!

Kai: What are we gonna do now?

Garmadon: I know what we do, We fight The Serpentine and stop them from unleashing the Overlord.

Nya: But how?

Cole: Pythor will be super powerful if he has the Overlord

Garmadon: He'll need his helmet to control his Stone Army and if we get our hands on that before he does, We can have an Unstoppable army to defeat the Overlord.

Lloyd: Can Pythor control the Overlord

Garmadon: No he kills everyone in his sight. He won't kill his Stone Army

Nya: Doesn't he have another army?

Garmadon: Yes, Nindroid's

Jay: Woah! Just like Zane!

Zane: I'm a Nindroid two.

Garmadon: Zane you might be able to handle them more then we can?

Zane: Of course I'm a good friend.

Dareth: Let's go on an adventure

Koko: I'll stay here, Someone's gotta run the Dojo! Good luck honey

Lloyd: Thanks Mom!

Kai: Let's go bois!

Garmadon: Here we come!

Pythor: I shall have the power to unleash The Overlord & his Stone Army & Nindroids to destroy Ninjago & finally kill all the Ninja!

Scales: We are halfway there till the Tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master!

Pythor: Oh this is gonna be so much fun!

Scales: Yes it shall be fun!

Pythor: Master Wu is gone finally! Now all they have is Garmadon! I'm sure The Overlord can kill him!

Dareth: Do you know where the Tomb is Garmadon?

Garmadon: I do actually, I remember it perfectly clear. Lemme check my Google maps app!

Lloyd: We'll be there in 2 days! Yeah!

Jay: I hope this ends good!

Zane: I'm sure it will!

Lloyd: Are you alright Kai?

Kai: I'm fine, I wanna try fight the Overlord myself

Lloyd: But he'll kill you! We're in this together!

Kai: Lloyd, I've been a Ninja a year more than you! I was the first in the group! This is my fight!

Garmadon: But he will kill you Kai! Your life is at risk if you do challenge him

Kai: Well I guess I have a lot in risk!

 _ **End of Act 1/ Beginning of Act 2**_

Snake Warrior: Pythor, I think we have arrived!

Pythor: We actually have! SERPENTINE WE HAVE ARRIVED!

All of Serpentine: Yeah!

Pythor: Fire your weapons! At last we will soon have all of Ninjago! Then we will finally have the world in our image!

Zane:

Cole: What is it Zane?

Zane: Pythor has arrived in the Tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master!

Dareth: uh oh!

Garmadon: We're nearly there! We have a big fight under our hands!

Scales: That is disgusting! The skeleton is creeping me out!

Pythor: That's Master Wang!

Snake Warrior: Sir there's a button!

Pythor: I'll press it!

Kai: Pythor!

Pythor: The Ninja! Haha this is great! You will die immediately when you see the Overlord being Unleashed! This is amazing!

Garmadon: Not when I've got the helmet to control the armies!

Pythor: You Unleashed them first! Then I shall unleash the Overlord!

Dareth: Don't!

Garmadon: Stone Army attack!

Stone army: Hi ya!

Serpentine: YA!

Kai: I'll get Pythor! Heya long snake!

Pythor: Hahaha! I have pressed the button!

Kai: No!

Pythor: Ah haha, you see, Be careful with your secrets! Overlord it is I Pythor who has brought you back! You shall obey my command!

Lloyd: What do we do?

Scales: Pythor YOU FOOL! The Overlord won't listen to you!

Pythor: I will control it! You never even helped me one bit! Why don't you & the snakes go help those stupid Ninja?

Scales: I will actually! Cuz at least I can get more respect from them of you! I wanted to maybe help some people but I had to bee evil because of YOU!

Pythor: Your a Stupid snake! Get out of here now! Ah!

Nya: Oh no!

The Overlord: Hahahaa! Who dared to unleash me!

Pythor: It is I Overlord! I who have made you strong again now we will conquer Ninjago together!

Overlord: Garmadon? Wang's son? It's been so long! I can't remember anything since I last was trapped!

Garmadon: It's been a long time Overlord!

Overlord: What are you doing with my helmet!

Garmadon: Agh!

Lloyd: Dad!

Garmadon: I'm okay son, He's now got the helmet, he'll now be able to control the stone army!

Pythor: Will I get your Nindroids sir?

Overlord: Absolutely!

Zane: Y Y Y!

Nindroid: We are here to destroy you!

Pythor: Now Ninjago will be in our hands!

Overlord: How about I eat you!

Pythor: No!

Scales: He's gone, Good radiance!

Jay: Scales we need you & the Serpentine's help!

Scales: I will help you don't worry! We're in this together!

Dareth: If we fight together! It'll be Ninjas & Snakes versus Robots & Stone Army!

Overlord: Stone Army & Nindroids fight them!

The Ninja: Ninja-Go!

Kai: I'm gonna for the Overlord!

Garmadon: No Kai don't! You'll kill yourself up there!

Overlord: You definitely are brave enough to go up against me aren't you!

Kai: Yes I am! I'm ready for a FIGHT!

Overlord: Let's dance!

Kai: Fa fa FIRE!

Overlord: Grrr!

Kai: Oops!

Overlord: I think I might have a bigger fireball! **Loads up fire ball!**

Kai: Oh no! Ah! No way out!

Garmadon: Kai wait for me!

Kai: Garmadon I think I've made this a lot worse!

Garmadon: Don't worry Kai! Your gonna be alright!

 **Overlord shoots at Garmadon**

Kai: **Cough cough** No! Garmadon!

Jay: **Shocked** Garmadon has been...killed.

Lloyd: Dad! No! It can't be!

Kai: I'm sorry Lloyd!

Lloyd: **starts crying!** No!

Overlord: Everyone! We go to Ninjago City! And finish my work from 100 years ago once and for ALL!

 **HTTYD 2 reference with funeral**

Kai: For saving a Ninjas life & for being an evil war lord, the father of the green Ninja, the brother of a great Sensei! A friend!

 **Lloyd gets crossbow & shoots fire at Garmadon's coffin! **

**The other Ninja now shoot!**

Lloyd: I'm sorry Dad! I wish it didn't have to be this way, For being an evil war lord. I only got to spend 2 years with you being good but now your gone! And so is Wu! Now we don't know what to do to defeat the Overlord! I honestly didn't wanna loose you! It was bad enough when you were evil but this...this is worse **sobbing**

Kai: I really am sorry Lloyd, it was my fault that he died!

Lloyd: No it's the Overlord's fault! But from our TV show we said this whenever we'd back down! We never give up because a Ninja never quits!

Scales: But how are you gonna go back to Ninjago Master?

Lloyd: Oh I'll have to do some driving!

 _ **End of Act 2/ Beginning of Act 3 Final Act**_

Scales: Are you sure this is a good idea for you drive? I could maybe drive a bit better from my experience

Lloyd: I know what I'm doing! I'm ready! Everyone ready for take off?

Zane: Yes!

Nya: Go on Lloyd!

Lloyd: Alright guys! Let's save Ninjago!

Kai: Alright!

Scales: Ah! This thing is going really fast!

Cole: It's only a matter of time before the Overlord starts turning everyone against us! I can't wait to see what he does!

Nya: What's your plan Lloyd?

Lloyd: My plan is, Zane take on the Nindroids & see what you can do!

Zane: Got it!

Lloyd: Everyone else take on The Stone Army! Kai and I will take on the Overlord!

Kai: Yeah baby!

Lloyd: Ninja-Go!

 **Overlord arrives in Ninjago City**

Koko: What is that thing?

Kid: what is that?

Koko: I don't know! **Shocked!**

Overlord: Hahahaa! I'm back Ninjago! Pythor was right that he'd unleash a great monster! You have probably heard about the legend of Master Wang & The Great Monster! Well guess what! I am that Monster! Hahahahaha!

Citizens of Ninjago: Agh!

Koko: Oh no!

Overlord: You children are mine now! **Spits out fire on them to turns them on his control!** Your Friend Garmadon is dead!

Koko: No!

Overlord: All the Ninja are stuck with him!

 **The Ninja & Serpentine arrive at Ninjago **

Lloyd: Oh no!

Cole: Everyone now works for him!

Lloyd: You guys go on a head I gotta find my mom!

Koko: Lloyd? Is that you?

Lloyd: Mom **hugs**

Koko: You came back!

Lloyd: Is everyone under the Overlord's control?

Koko: I managed to fight some of The Stone Army, I almost got shot! Where are the others?

Lloyd: Zane's gonna fight the Nindroids & the rest are fighting the stone army. The Serpentine have now joined our side. Kai & I are gonna fight the Overlord

Koko: You just be careful on what your doing?

Lloyd: Thanks Mom! Let's go!

Zane: These Nindroids are really hard to fight! Ice!

Lloyd: Good work Zane!

Kai: Lloyd, I've been waiting for you!

Lloyd: My mom is now fighting alongside us! Anyone been hit?

Kai: Unfortunately… Nya was!

Lloyd: Oh no!

Jay: I got this Lighting Power!

Lloyd: Do you think you & the other will be able to handle the others?

Jay: I'll be fine! You 2 go fight the Overlord!

Kai: Thanks Jay!

Lloyd: Let's do this!

Overlord: This is beautiful! This is Ninjago in my own image! Everybody shall pay what they did to me!

Kai: I think we might be 2 Ninja who are still standing!

Overlord: What? But you were staying with your father like how I imagined

Lloyd: We had my father's funeral but now we are back to fight you!

Overlord: You don't even have Powers!

Lloyd: I may have some powers of my own!

Overlord: I'm sorry but your friend Kai is gonna have to go!

Kai: Ah!

Lloyd: No! Haven't you done enough today?

Overlord: All your friends & family are now in my control! But I think you'll look nice as a Statue! **Spits out fire!**

Lloyd: Ah! HI YA! Woah I'm turning golden!

Overlord: You WHAT?

Lloyd: I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master!

 **Overlord & Lloyd start fighting! **

Overlord: Your powers are strong Lloyd! But Your grandpa Wang trapped in with his death and I will do the same thing to kill you!

Lloyd: Whatever! I have all the powers of Spinjitzu

Overlord: **Spits out Plasma fire that should do the job!**

Lloyd: This ends now! Ninja-Go!

Overlord: No NO!

 **Everyone in Ninjago is safe now & Overlord is gone**

Kai: What happened? Lloyd is that you?

Lloyd: Guys!

Everyone: Lloyd!

Koko: You finally did it! You defeated the Overlord!

Lloyd: Yep I couldn't have done it without you guys! Thank you!

Scales: Now that the Overlord is gone! We can finally celebrate!

Lloyd: If only my dad & my uncle were here to see this

Nya: You have their hearts in you Lloyd!

Lloyd: Thanks Nya! I wonder what villains will come next?

Jay: Maybe Skeletons, Ghosts, Evil Pirates

Lloyd: I guess we'll just have to wait & see!

The Ninja: Ninja-Go!

 _ **Onto Jackie Chan & The Kid**_

Jackie Chan: Do you like that story?

Kid: Yeah! I loved it!

Jackie Chan: Your training has been getting better aswell over the past few months!

Kid: But I've got a question, Do they fight Skeletons, Ghosts & Evil Pirates in the next story?

Jackie Chan: Maybe :)

The

End


End file.
